


【DMC/DV】她决定

by lester



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester/pseuds/lester
Summary: ABO车。蛋妹Alpha x 维哥Omega。校园。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	【DMC/DV】她决定

#3DV，女A但丁x男O维吉尔

但丁很不高兴。

抬起右手胡乱抓了抓短发，她踹上女洗手间的隔间门板以发泄不快。只听隔壁男洗手间哐当一声巨响，活像是但丁隔山打牛的一脚踹翻了哪台脏兮兮的小便器。她转恼为喜，自顾自笑了一声，少女火红的皮衣下摆划出凌厉的弧度，随意洗了把手就拐向男厕的方向——看热闹她可在行，况且没有什么热闹是一个早早就分化成Alpha的斯巴达之女不敢看的。

对于自己的美丽与性感，她颇有些自得，尤其在分化之后，教室的一角常弥漫着她的味道，有时就连走过来训话的教师都险险被熏个倒仰。毫不收敛，过于放肆。他们是这样在她的学年小结上这样写的，仿佛她坐下时随意搁放在桌上的两团乳房是件天大的事。可但丁不在乎。

但丁不在乎别人的评价，但丁在乎的只有她的哥哥，好长时间（将近八个小时！）没有搭理她的亲哥。

从昨天吃过晚饭后开始，维吉尔就很不对劲。虽然他平时就很怪，但丁想，有时还阴恻恻地捧着书故意无视自己在他手臂上来回蹭的两团肉，要不就是把自己推开，难道我不可爱吗？但丁撇嘴，不屑地向下摆了摆唇角，海棠花般明丽的脸倏忽间现出一道刀光。

这样说来，晚饭后维吉尔就一个人钻进书房，整夜都没有回到卧室。他们的卧室在二楼紧挨着，彼此都有对方卧室的钥匙，当维吉尔确实不想被打扰时，就会钻进已故父亲的书房锁上门，省得她烦扰个没完。这不过是又一个嫌弃她烦人的夜晚而已，没什么特别的，可是吃早餐时维吉尔连看都没有看她一眼，当她睡眼惺忪地坐下，她的兄长几乎是立刻站了起来，火急火燎，活像是椅面上有毒蛇想咬他的屁股似的。这太不正常了，甚至……甚至也没有例行的早安吻。

但丁越想越气，怒气促使她大步流星闯进男厕，照例抬腿咚一声踹开洗手池与里间之间的木门。

“有人吗——有晕倒在自己小便里的公主需要拯救吗——”

没有回音。

她又向里走了几步，黑色短靴在洗手间仍有水渍的地砖上敲出清脆的哒哒声，似乎是因为她的行动，里面的男性终于有了反应。像是透过捂住唇舌的手，带有隔断的里间传出模模糊糊的驱逐声响，听起来是“滚”之类的字眼。她笑意盈盈，原地转了个圈几乎是欢呼似地喊起来：

“太好了！我来拯救公主殿下！”踹开门后过于浓郁的Omega信息素气味早就钻进她敏锐的鼻腔，一个正在分化的Omega在这座学校中并不罕见，很多少男少女往往会慌张地奔向专门的医疗室而非躲在洗手间里挣扎。但丁不是什么好心姑娘，但她至少不会趁人之危……

这样的想法在她转过隔间挡板，看见勉力倚着墙才不至于滑坐到地上的维吉尔时，戛然而止了。

“…………维吉尔？”

“呃唔……滚！”介于少年和青年之间的男孩扭过头发出一声悲鸣，但理智很快又被身体里涌起的热度盖过，心口烧灼似的疼痛令他无暇思考亲妹在场这件事的涵义。无意义的摇头使他每日精心打理的银发散落下来，发尖戳弄着他的眼睑，少年垂下眼呜咽了半声，将全副心神用于更加贴紧身后的墙面，不论此前他有多么嫌弃这里，如今它已是他唯一的避难所和救命稻草。

她一直以为，自己的兄长是个闻不到任何味道的Beta，刚到十五岁时同年段的孩子们纷纷显露天性，在他们之中，Beta最多，而Omega最少。孩子们尚未学会收敛气息，日光下五颜六色的香料蒸腾出热烘烘的杂味，那一年的教室是个大熔炉，任谁进了都会呛咳几声，除了Beta们总能保持平静如常。

维吉尔总是抱着几本书提前走进教室，站在距离前门最远的那扇窗前，轻轻倚靠着窗沿，但丁相信如果不是学校明令禁止攀窗，凭借维吉尔的腿长轻轻松松就可以坐到那上面去，而不是半边屁股若有似无地蹭着边沿借力。如果她也在教室里，在短暂的凝视过后她将从容地欺身过去，从教室的这头走到那头只需要七步，她测量过无数次，靠接近维吉尔的渴望来测量。

她或许会站在维吉尔身边说话，与其说是兄妹的交谈，更像是少女单方面的打扰。但丁迎着风和阳光解开校服衬衣的头几颗纽扣，稚嫩的盛宴向兄长敞开，但维吉尔总是不看她，拧身转头，面壁似的翻开下一页，而但丁知道他早已没有在看书了。

除却搅合得优等生维吉尔看不进书的愉快之外，这类尝试偶尔也会带来挫败。但丁对维吉尔的身体抱有超脱常理的诉求，她喜欢抱着哥哥的手臂厮磨，每当她这样做，维吉尔会沉默着屈臂，手肘顶开她的肋骨，那会有些痛，而她不吝惜合情合理的呼痛，以换得对方不忍的一瞥。

朝夕相处蒙蔽了许多触觉。白衬衣下藏着的少年抽条般壮实起来，远看已是比她高出许多，指节却仍然修长白皙，握笔的薄茧蝴蝶般降落在中央，但丁去抢他的笔，开始有了抽不出来的时候。她刻意作弄他，指腹划过正在写字的兄长的手背，带来扑棱棱的痒意。她会在随便哪个拐角堵住他的去路，挺起日益丰满的乳房羞弄他，问他在躲避什么，躲避谁。维吉尔的体温偏低，她更喜欢在夏天偷吻他汗涔涔的额头，偷来母亲的口红涂上，熟睡哥哥的脸上便晕开几朵粘腻的红蔷薇。

只是他身上的淡香始终如一，皂角的残余在他的衣领盘桓，但丁凑近去闻，本能的驱使使她变成一个更没管教的女孩，他总是拍开她的手，再拱开她的鼻尖，急匆匆地拢紧领口，活像是被窥探膝盖的贞女。

维吉尔从来没有什么味道，但丁想，他是那样干净，那样齐整，令打乱他都成为一种乐此不疲的游戏。他是她的兄长，也是她的半身，他淡薄得像一道苍白的阳光，从他常常倚靠的那扇窗户投下，落上她裸露的大腿肌肤。谁能察觉冷光的气味，谁能撷取这朵纯白的玫瑰？

在失了主意的几秒间，但丁已想过许多许多。她最终向命运吹了个唿哨，她说，维吉尔，真巧啊，你是个Omega。

红晕将她的兄长没顶，少女咧开嘴嘲弄他，尽管她本意并非如此。在漫长的追逐与抗拒之间她时常感到恼火，又不得不被血缘的引力牵引，亘古般同双生斡旋，毁灭她或是他并无差别。倘若要说凭借容貌与能力，他们不相伯仲，并无甚值得夸耀之处，眼里也看不见别的狂蜂浪蝶。她盲目到对自己的渴望一无所觉，直到她被定性，被命名，被归为与生俱来更有力量的那一边。

“但……但丁！滚出去！”维吉尔单膝跪地，扬起脸喷火似的吼他，声音嘶哑得可怕。

他从来不会这样凶神恶煞地对待自己，即使自己在外面甩掉外套疯癫出跳脱衣舞的劲头，维吉尔也能保持尖锐的冷静，冰层破裂的断面划过她的心头，只言片语既冷且痛，这就是他们兄妹之间的界限，现在，她要去打破它。既然被赐予力量，为何不动用它？既然渴望，为何不攫取他？

但丁收了笑容，一步踏前，伸出手抚摸兄长触感滚烫的脸颊。

“哥哥。”

“维吉尔，我会帮你。”她重新绽开笑容，弯腰将兄长抱起。维吉尔如同被浸满了水的纸卷，焉嗒嗒的衣领散发出颓靡的香气，她闻见暴风雪来临的味道，捱过风雪肆虐的松林在日光下燃烧。她的白玫瑰太冷了，冷得像一团火。

维吉尔伸手推拒她，可那力度还不及被妹妹过紧的逼迫惹恼时的顶击。她被挠到了痒处，咯咯地笑出声，她抱着他起舞似的在光滑的地砖上拖行了一圈，他的鞋尖也湿透了，双腿软软地垂着，令她想起小时拥有的长腿兔子玩偶。

但丁想了想，又开口：“你喜欢我吗，维吉尔？你喜欢我吗？”

少年隐忍地咬着下唇，装作没听见的样子。

“你到底喜不喜欢我？快点说嘛！”她威胁似的跺了跺脚，鞋跟与地面敲击的声响与维吉尔早已紊乱的心跳相合，他抬眼看了看她，抖得过分不雅的双乳险些糊上他的下颌，于是维吉尔皱起眉，保持矜贵的沉默。

他的喉咙干涩，如同吞下燃烧碳块却不上不下地卡在食道，无论怎样逃避都宣告失败，这诅咒在他姊妹的身上常得应验，他已尽力了，可他终究是个Omega，哪怕是个Beta呢？他想，两年的耽搁几乎使他相信自己是个Beta或者永远不具性别，可幸运女神仅仅向他看了一眼，就将他交给命运，再也不看顾他了。

维吉尔无法克制自己的颤抖，这颤抖将他摊开在姊妹面前，他们是兄妹，如若自己对她产生了不该有的情感，他也会负责将其消灭。可如果是但丁呢？如果是但丁向他索要，他是否能够坚持冷酷，抵御她英勇的攻势？幸好她一直没有这样做，她只索要注意力，只在乎被爱包围，而不在乎爱的来源和方向。

他沉默着吞咽唾沫，试图缓解干渴，所有的体液似乎都从下面涌出来，誓要打湿他黑色的裤管，呜咽降临时他发现自己还有泪水，是件好事，他想，我还不至于落入更深的地狱。

但丁抱着他的腰，腾出一只手在身上摸索了一阵，最后摊了摊手，无辜地低头亲吻维吉尔的额头：“我身上没有任何帮得了你的东西噢。所以只有一个办法，快点说！不然我就丢下你走了！”

“那你快滚！”维吉尔咬牙切齿张嘴怒道，但丁贴得太近，像一块簇新的金属被海风锈蚀，轰轰烈烈地钻进他的鼻子里。但丁和她身上的味道正在争着杀死我，维吉尔绝望地想，他宁愿但丁突然松手，让他结结实实地砸在地上，也不愿被任性妄为的姊妹套取话柄。

“你难道宁可让、让别的人来帮你吗？！！”但丁觉得好委屈，她的鼻尖发红，眼泪打转，夹着哭腔，她对着兄长的脸大吼：“说一句喜欢我有那么难吗！！！”话音一落，两滴豆大的泪珠砸在维吉尔脸上，从他挺拔的鼻梁滑下去，渗进他紧咬的唇缝里。

维吉尔不再挣扎了。他们作为孩子，是无比英勇的，但毫无希望可言。*如果唯有言语的确认才能获得解脱，那他宁肯做那落后的，他不会主动说出那几个字眼，他不要那样的罪落在他的头上。

“为什么我一定要说……喜欢你？你又不喜欢我！但丁！”维吉尔厉声反驳，鼻音尝起来与泪同样发苦。

“我……我……”但丁噎在那里，像吃了不消化的东西似的想起，她真的没有告白过。她从来不说，在这点上活似她性格糟糕的哥哥。

“别闹了，快滚！”

“……反正我们生来就是要彼此喜欢彼此相爱永远在一起的！我不管！”但丁心一横，换手抱住虚软无力的兄长扯开他的衣襟，凭借本能对着颈后腺体狠狠地咬了下去，小巧的犬齿深深陷入血肉，她听见维吉尔拖长的痛苦吟哦，前所未有的快感一鼓作气洗刷大脑，她双腿一软，同维吉尔一起摔在地上。

这时，她闻到雪松和铁锈混合的味道，腺体标记完成了。

维吉尔蜷缩起身体，试图遮挡自己湿透的下体，他的身体涌出各种各样的液体，前面、后面，令人疑心少年克制而洁净的身体里怎样装下那样多的欲望。他将脸贴在冰凉的地砖上，他意识到自己哭了。

“但丁……”他抽噎着唤她。

“维吉尔，我喜欢你。和我在一起，和我在一起好不好？我哪点配不上你？！”但丁跪坐在兄长身边，爬过他阵阵抽搐的身体，扳过背对着她的维吉尔小声质问，她的声音隐没在维吉尔的满面泪痕中，她哑口无言，思索着是否要为此道歉。

“……我们是……兄妹。”维吉尔缓慢找回舌头，闭着眼回答她。

“但你就是我的，天生就、就属于我的！维吉尔是我的，我不想让给别人，呜呜……”说着说着，被敲碎的尊严和心意重新涌上喉间，她像个孩子似的坐在地上大哭起来，直到维吉尔伸出一只手握住了她无意识紧握的拳头。

“行了……好烦啊……”那只手又脱力地松开滑落下去。

“哥……呃嗝，哥……我想要你，我想要你……”她止住哭声，攀上维吉尔无力的身体，他无法拒绝她明确提出的任何要求，向来如此。即使是再怎样扰人的行径，他也能妥善解决，不论是全身而退或是作出牺牲，办法总在那里。没有关系，既然办法就在那里，唯一的问题只在于他是否能将性别也归为他们天生不平等的一部分去认同并解决……维吉尔轻轻地点了点头，但丁一愣，脱下热裤，迫不及待地进入了他，湿滑的器官甜蜜地大口吞咽她的阴茎，疼痛使他的脸色惨白，红晕飞速地自他脸上退却，分化当天就进行结合毕竟还是太早了……或者已经晚了两年，发育滞缓的阴道说不准有被撕裂的可能。维吉尔放弃继续费力回想生理课内容，书本在这时可救不了他。

他抬起手似乎想要推开但丁，却又在半空收回，转而抬高自己的盆骨令进入容易一些。她是不可能认真听讲的，这点他早就知道，所以……他的羞耻心被含在嘴里，尽力放松身体，Omega的天性使他的这项努力没有白费，更多的淫液涌出，向下润湿了两条裤管内侧，它们可怜兮兮地挂在他的膝盖上，但丁的性器插在他的身体里毫无章法地寻找入口。

“呜……轻、轻点……”维吉尔迟缓的思维被肉棒搅合得天翻地覆，但丁的双乳越过布料挤压着他的腹部，像是打算榨出更多的汁水，残酷地对他施加背德的刑罚。他太痛了，感到她吮咬着他的乳头，却不能为他带来任何急需的抚慰，他还没能勃起，他闻到热腾腾的血腥气，他猜想自己流血了。

他娇小一些的妹妹放过了红肿的乳头，沿着他的胸膛向上舔舐。他被肏干得昏头转向，在欲望之海中载沉载浮，痛苦也如影随形，不曾有一刻放过他。但丁吮吸他的耳垂，下颌线已被舔湿，顶弄也变得规律起来，维吉尔的喉结滚动，但丁捕猎似的咬住它。

这不对，维吉尔迷迷糊糊地想，这是不对的。

“哥哥的里面好舒服，我还想进去一点……嗯啊……”但丁的脸上浮现出两团酡红，她哭肿的眼睛已经不再显得违和，一种莫名迷失从她的神情中显露。她要更深地进入哥哥，他们天生就该紧紧相连血肉嵌合，她想要哥哥的目光和爱，她想要他只爱她一个人，她想要这个Omega……她的哥哥，为她生下他们的骨肉……

她嘤咛了一声，对于一位女性Alpha来说过于巨大的结在她兄长体内形成，下意识地，她咬紧了维吉尔的腺体。维吉尔惊慌地颠动了一下，被上下钉住如同一条落地将死的鱼。在神魂颠倒的迷乱快感中，他却挣扎着将她抱紧。

“……但丁……呜呃……我是爱着……”

“什么？”她松开嘴，惊奇地盯着兄长。

“没什么！快点滚出去！”

“现在这样我滚不出去啊……哥哥。”

“……你会付出……呜，代价的。”

END

是送给鸟子的生贺！祝鸟子10月15日生日快乐！文画双修的神仙太太和俺一起天天开心顿顿吃肉呜呼！！口嗨摩多摩多！！

*引自法国作家玛格丽特杜拉斯的《情人》。

哥，厕所初夜你开心吗（……），没办法嘛自己的妹妹，就算在厕所这种地方被搞怀孕了也要宠到底。给3D吃肉了！3D你快活的话就跳个脱衣舞来给你哥看看！！


End file.
